1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating device, generating method, and program, and specifically, relates to a generating device, generating method, and program, which allow reproduction of subtitles from a file in which subtitle data relating to subtitles is stored, having a format conforming to, for example, the MP4 file format or ISO base media file format or the like to be in time for the display of the subtitles thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for the format of the file, for example, the ISO base media file format (ISO/IEC (International Organization for Standardization/International Engineering Consortium)) 144996-12: Part 12) is available (e.g., see ISO/IEC 14496-12: 2005(E) Part 12: ISO base media file format).
Also, as for a format derived from the ISO/IEC 14496-12: Part 12, the MP4 file format (ISO/IEC 14496-14: Part 14) is available (e.g., see ISO/IEC 14496-14: 2003(E) Part 14: MP4 file format).
With the management method of the ISO base media file format, and MP4 file format, the display time in display units (access units) is identical to the time from the display start time in display units to the display start time in the next display units, e.g., compatibility as to moving picture data is high. For example, with regard to moving picture data, one frame or one GOP (Group Of Picture) is taken as display units, and the display edge thereof can be stored in a file of the ISO base media file format as one sample of the ISO base media file format (in correlated with one sample).
Now, of the ISO base media file format, and MP4 file format, for example, the ISO base media file format will be described below. However, the following description is also true for the MP4 file format.